Siblings or: You Owe Me A Story
by Tess 4 5
Summary: Like Thomas said before: the Ashertons are an ordinary family. So the siblings act – they chat, they argue and they tease each other. And giggly Judith wants to know everything. Barbara owes her a story. She tells it in the glass house. So make yourself some tea or coffee and go on reading. (Sequel to Merry Christmas)
1. Siblings

Author's note: I don't own any of the characters nor the original Inspector Lynley Mysteries – they belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC.

Review and comment, but please keep in mind that I'm no native speaker. If I did something terribly wrong (rating, grammar, spelling...), please let me know. Thanks!

* * *

Like Thomas said before: the Ashertons are an ordinary family. So the siblings act – they chat, they argue and they tease each other. And giggly Judith wants to know everything.

This is set after my story Merry Christmas, you could read it first if you don't mind M-rating.

I've put a lovebite in it. Sorry, couldn't resist...

* * *

.

* * *

"Good morning, everybody!"

Judith came down for breakfast. Her Mother and Peter were already sitting at the table. Judith took a bowl of cereals and seated herself at the head of the table where Tommy usually sits. Lady Asherton looked up with her eybrow raised questioning.

"He won't come down for breakfast, believe me." Judith assured her. She was suppressing a smug grin that her brother however showed openly.

"So you've heard them too?" he laughed.

"Did anybody not?" Judith answered bluntly, lowering her spoon. "And I've just passed his door where..."

"But we're not gossiping about that, do we." their mother advised them sharply.

Continuing their smugly grinning both her children endorsed – and continued to gossip.

"So you think they both are not hungry for ..._breakfast_?" Peter asked grinning.

"Not in _any_ way." Judith grinned back.

"But they're eating, aren't they."

"I always told you, Peter, they had been up to something. It was just a question of when. And how sweet they were yesterday when they were avoiding the mistletoes."

"And they never got too close yesterday evening. It started to kind of hurt me. You shouldn't have engaged her in conversation all the time."

"Oh, but we've chatted so nice."

"I've wondered when he starts to stake his claim and barge in between but he didn't, such a coward."

"But he did! Haven't you seen the little mark at Barbara's neck?" Judith merrily pointed out.

"Oh, no, I haven't. What a shame!" Peter rejoiced.

"Yes, but what a gentleman Tommy was. Did you see the look on his face when he brought her another drink? So lovely he could be."

"I thought Barbara would melt."

"And when I left them at the fireplace the room was sizzling with electricity one could literally light up a bulb by simply holding it into the room. There was something to be coming on tonight but I didn't imagine that they would involve the entire house." Both giggled helplessly.

Now her mother had to interfere. "Judith, you chatter-box! Stop now! I don't allow you to speak that way about your brother."

"Oh, Mom! Be a sport!" Judith rolled her eyes while Peter laughed out again. But then his girlfriend entered the room and both better stopped their bitching.

* * *

When the whole family was meeting at Howenstow the Ashertons usually took their lunch at half past one in the big kitchen and Christmas Day was no exception. The dinner would be a great feast so lunch turned out being a buffet of snacks.

First Thomas and then Barbara showed up in the doorframe. Showered and combed both were looking extremely relaxed. Judith and Lady Asherton were already filling their plates, while Peter and his girlfriend had excused themselves to be out somewhere.

"Mother." Thomas gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Good _morning_, Tommy. You sleep well?" Judith asked exaggeratedly innocent and giggled.

Thomas blushed. It was clear what made his sister giggling.

"I did, did you?" he tried to cover up his awkward feelings by looking grimly at her. Meanwhile Barbara wished the ground would open and swallow her up. Nevertheless Lady Asherton invited her to feel free to help herself at the buffet. This was enough for Judith and she bursted out in laughter.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she nearly cried. "Tommy you're a charmer. Tell me, since when do you both try to hide that ...thing of yours, since when are you in love with each other?"

Lady Asherton buried her face in her hands and shook her head in disbelief. Sometimes her daughter was ever so bluntly.

Thomas protectively laid his hand over Barbaras. "Oh shut up, Judith." he grumbled. But Barbara looked up and decided that since everybody must have heard them tonight when they hadn't closed the door to his room she could openly answer it anyway.

"It was quite a while for me, not so long for your brother and eight days ago to be declared." she smiled shyly. _There, said it! _she thought with relief. "That hiding and beating around the bush started to unnerve me. If we couldn't at the Met at least in family life we could be open." After that nice Christmas Eve with the Ashertons she really didn't feel out of place here.

Judith was kind of baffled about these clear words from Barbara. She usually said not very much so that statement about this delicate subject of their newly minted relationship was very much surprising her, but in a positive way for sure.

"You have to tell me all about it, Barbara. How come that this stupid brother of mine finally found out what he feels for you?"

Lady Asherton was outwardly rolling her eyes but inwardly smiling for the whole time. She liked Barbara and she saw that she did him so good. Barbara had a soothing influence on her son for some years now even if he frequently enough had been grumbling about her stubbornness – like he wasn't obstinate himself. But when he had been at Howenstow he so often had talked about Barbara that Lady Asherton could have sworn that they already had established a secret relationship and not only since eight days. Seeing how Barbara blushed and knowing her son she thought it better for now to interfere again.

"Judith, will you please be patient and don't probe any longer. It's not quite good manners, you might remember." Lady Asherton glared at her daughter.

Judith again rolled her eyes but from then on kept quiet about that topic. She would be going to ask Barbara again after lunch.

* * *

After that very enjoyable lunch Lady Asherton excused herself to her rooms and 'the young people' were walking into the glasshouse where the butler brought some coffee, tea and fairy cakes.

"You're driving me crazy with your _non-touching_." Judith nagged. "Couldn't you at least hold hands or something? Go ahead, brother, kiss her!" she demanded, standing at the table and unceremoniously putting one of the little fairy cakes in her mouth.

"I'm going to kiss you with my foot on your backside, you gadfly!" Tommy snapped but nevertheless he took Barbara's hand.

"Go ahead, Thomas, kiss me!" Barbara said softly and cheerily smiled.

Thomas was as puzzled as his sister had been at lunch. Barbara was truly getting more self-assertive, one side of her she didn't show often and he was looking forward to tickle out more of that.

He bent down and gave her a light kiss. "Didn't I hear _you_ fearing that we snog the whole day?" he teased her.

Judith watched that scene with a loving smile for her brother. She got herself a cup of tea and chuckled. "Aye, and that was everything but snogging, Tommy."

Barbara blushed when she saw the adventurous expression in Thomas' face. Judith had challenged him.

"I'll kiss you senseless." he roared to Barbara. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He passionately pressed his lips on hers. Barbara was so surprised that it took her some moments to react. But then Judith's presence was totally forgotten.

Barbara put one hand in the back of Thomas' neck and the other deeply buried in his hair. He held her bum firmly in one of his hands and with the other he pulled at the side of her hip. Their bodies touched so intensely that Judith rather left them alone and with sipping at her cup of tea wandered through the plants into the back of the glasshouse.

* * *

After a while when she came back to the couple she saw them still linked but not kissing anymore. Their foreheads touched and they were smilingly whispering to each other.

"Alright, you silly lovebirds. Can we have a proper cup of tea now? And by the way – you owe me a story, Barbara."

* * *

.

* * *

I myself am so nosey what they might have whispered but Judith wasn't able to hear them – what a pity. Maybe someone else was sneaking around in the glasshouse (I'll ask Peter if he re-appears *wink*). But I think writing _that_ down might probably going to be M-rated...


	2. You owe me a story

.

* * *

.

* * *

All three sat down at the small coffee table to have a proper cup of tea – which meant of course coffee for Barbara.

That was some kind of a very special relationship between Thomas and Barbara for such a long time now and finally they had recognized it for themselves that it was deeper than they thought. Judith waited eagerly for Barbara to start telling how it began. Thomas shook his head disbelievingly.

"You're such a nosy girl, Judith!"

"Oh, come on, Tommy – allow me that pleasure."

Thomas started to say something but was interrupted by Barbara putting her hand on his arm.

"It's ok, Thomas." she smiled. "You can leave us girls alone and walk the dog, if you want." Judith and Barbara giggled.

Though it would be a pleasure for him to take a walk with Dolly, he preferred staying with Barbara.

* * *

Barbara began her story at that evening nine days ago when Thomas and Barbara went for a pint. Both talked about and discussed the current case and meanwhile had a pint too much. They weren't drunk but not sober either and they started quarreling. Barbara was very much of the opinion that Suspect A _this and that_ while Thomas was so sure that Suspect B _that and the other_ - for not annoying one with details about that case, details Barbara weren't allowed to speak about anyway, she ended with what was the result of that argue: they separated in anger. Later in the night she however received a textmessage from Thomas saying _NEVER part angry! sleep well + cu tom_ that made her so wide awake she in fact couldn't sleep well. The "tom" went round in her mind. Did he mean "see you tomorrow" or "see you – Tommy"? Barbara finds it very nice anyway that Thomas texted though normally he didn't sign his texts and particularly not with his first name. In the end she decided it had to be "tomorrow" and forced herself to sleep.

"In fact I was thinking about that too when I'd sent it. With that beer in my head I was very proud of that pun." Thomas tossed in.

"You're a clever one, Tommy!" Judith praised him ironically.

"Well, with a headache the next morning I woke up." Barbara continued.

She came too late for the daily briefing and could tell from the black look Thomas' face showed that he was not amused at all. _Great start today!_ she thought. Thomas asked her to go through the CCTV-tapes once more and she spent the morning with that. Needless to say she didn't find anything new. She went to lunch with Nkata.

When they came back she was awaited by Thomas. "Havers!" is what he said. "Didn't we agree that we wanted to take that suspect B in at about one pm and then question him?" With that the argue from the previous evening started again. Both were suppressing loud and harsh words until Thomas hissed "In my office, _Sergeant_!"

* * *

"I can picture him. His Lordship in a rage." Judith rolled her eyes. Thomas threw the sugar cube that he just was about to be putting in his tea at his sister. He missed which made her laugh.

"I was steamingly angry, I tell you!" Barbara said. "So I myself hissed sharply 'Yes, _Sir_!' and went after him."

Nkata looked sympathetic and whispered "Good luck!" to Barbara. Thomas stomped into his office and left the door open which then was closed with a nasty bang by Barbara following him hot on his heels. Inside the conclave of his office both didn't restrain themselves from shouting at each other. Everybody in the open office outside must have heard them.

* * *

Judith choked on her tea. "That's what you…"

"Keep it!" Thomas cut her words with a grim expression.

Barbara blushed once more but said laughing "Oh, couldn't you stop belabouring that point?"

"Sorry. Go on!"

Barbara took a sip of her coffee before she went on.

* * *

In his office Thomas entrenched behind his desk but didn't sit down. Neither was Barbara. She threw three or four files loudly on his desk. They bawled at each other. It still was about suspect A and B. The argument culminated when he cursed her to be the silliest, blindest and most stubborn Sergeant he had ever the pleasure to work with and that she now will shut up and obey _his_ orders or she can go on the beat again right now. That's when she shouted back "So, _Detective Inspector_," she nearly spat that out. "you demote me again just because you are too proud to admit and accept that one of your little subordinates has found the correct solution in this case, you bloody ar…istocrat!"

With narrow eyes they stood in front of each other, the desk between them, heavily breathing in anger and suddenly dead silent. Barbara felt fear creeping up her spine. The last word was sharply scratching at insulting her superior and the expression on his face slowly changed. She expected the worst. _Go and demote me, your Lordship!_ she thought sulkily. But she wasn't able to make use of that soft face he then showed. Neither of what he said.

"I love you." His voice was croaky.

"What?" Barbara couldn't believe what she just heard.

"I love you, Barbara." Thomas looked earnest and soft and without a sign of mocking her. But Barbara wiped that impression away and turned to the door.

"Oh, bullshit, Sir, you'll never make it stick that way." How dared he?! Playing with her emotions by saying _that_ just to achieve his aim and convince her of _his_ view on the topic? "Idiot!" she whispered deeply hurt and felt tears coming up.

"Wait!" In a rush he came around his desk and pulled at her elbow. Without turning Barbara stopped. She cursed again. She accused him to bring personal feelings in a professional discussion.

* * *

"As if it was professional to shout arguments into the opponent's face." Barbara laughed at Judith.

"Then I took a deep breath, turned and faced him – ready to fight."

She stood there at the door, hands on her hip, looking up to him and blushing deep red and going on with her accusation. "And it _is_ bullshit! Ridiculous! At least it's absolutely not fair to play that way."

"I don't play."

"Oh, you do. You try to put me off. Oh, no, that is not real." Barbara nearly cried. "_You_ don't love _me_."

"Yes I do." Thomas looked her in the eye seriously and in a way relieved having it said.

Barbara was churned up. He couldn't love her. He just couldn't love her. This wasn't a dream so why did he say something like that? Did he want to hurt her? Did he indeed try to put her off? Her mind was spinning. How could he step on her and play with her feelings?!

"I love you." Thomas stated again as if he still couldn't believe it himself.

Barbara took a deep breath and wanted to go on again accusing Thomas.

"Oh, shut up, Barbara."

He bent down to her, closed his eyes and gave her a gentle kiss. Barbara closed her eyes too. And then he gave her another gentle kiss. Barbara relaxed against the door in her back. And another kiss. He supported himself at the door. And yet another kiss and this broke the spell. Their lips stayed contacted. Thomas laid his left hand lightly on her hip and his right hand entangled with Barbara's in front of his chest. Her right hand clung to his biceps. Her mind was blank, everything was focussed on that kiss. A sudden desire for more hit her in her stomach and she opened her mouth for his tongue to enter. Their tongues met halfways and that was when he pressed his hips against hers. She buried her hand in his hair and pulled his head closer. This kiss should have lasted for ever. But eventually one had to breathe and so they broke apart. "Tom!" she moaned onto his lips. With a whispered "Yes…" he continued the kiss. But in that moment when their lips met again there was a knock at the door in her back.

"Sir?" Winston asked tentatively on the other side of the door. "Everything's alright?"

Barbara and Thomas scattered. Barbara pretended to search in that file cabinet and Thomas went back to his desk to shuffle through the files there. Both had their backs to the opening door where Winston stuck his head in. "Just fine." Thomas said but Winston didn't leave. "Is there something else, DC Nkata?" Thomas asked sharply.

"Sorry, Sir, just worrying."

"Isn't there something you have to work on?" With that Winston better had his nose back into some files.

When the door was closed again Barbara chuckled nervously into the files in the cabinet. "That was close." Thomas was soon behind her, turned her into him and embraced her lovingly.

"We will better keep this a secret, won't we." He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"It really better had not come to that anyway, Sir." She snuggled her face into his chest.

They shared some more tender kisses and agreed that whatever it was that was developing there, it must have to be kept a secret to the Met. Scotland Yard didn't encourage personal relationships within their staff, especially not when it comes to straight chains of command.

* * *

"When we cooled down again, you won't believe it, we were continuing our argue." Barbara laughed.

"You don't!? Oh, Tommy, at that point you've already made _her_ the Boss. There was no turning back then. You should've given in at that point."

"You see?" Barbara addressed Thomas. "Would have saved us labour and time."

"And you would have already started that paperworks and weren't allowed to interrupt it and therefore couldn't have joined me here. All hail to my stubbornness." Thomas grinningly cheered his teapot.

"So, Barbara, it was your Suspect-A-thing which turned out to be right?"

"Certainly! But at first I gave in and followed his order."

"You don't?!"

"I did!" Barbara rolled her eyes. "The next days we've found out that Thomas was wrong. I could hardly hold back my told-you-so. But it was a week stuffed with hard work." she sighed.

"And no chances, you mean?" Judith said fruitily into her tea, taxing Barbara over the rim.

"No chances. We just kissed here and there when nobody was around. That is to say in Thomas' office."

"Or in my car at the traffic lights." Thomas chuckled. Barbara's hand instinctively went to that spot in the crook of her neck where he staked his claim. The memory of that nightly incident made her blush again. They had missed two periods of green and only stopped kissing when someone knocked at the window. Although they didn't tell _that_ Judith could imagine it on her own.

"At Thursday we went for dinner and had planned to spend a long evening together but a call interrupted us. So we've spent the night in separate cars with binoculars and coffee." Barbara sighed. The next day they were too tired for anything and both went to their own homes. And there was no further chance for another dinner, they simply were too busy and in the evenings too tired. After they finally arrested their suspect Thomas invited Barbara to Howenstow for Christmas.

"And two days later we arrived here." Barbara finished.

"So, Merry Christmas." Judith smiled and raised her teapot to toast. "And good luck. You'll have a nice amount of work with that stubborn boy."

* * *

.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
